


Thank you

by Hisagi90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Derek, Fluff, M/M, Wolf!Derek, do I ever write something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisagi90/pseuds/Hisagi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles actually begins to enjoy the cuddling-petting-chilling they have going on and at some point he starts to sing one of the songs his mother used to sing to him when he woke up from a nightmare as a kid.</p><p>The wolf relaxes even more as they continue sitting there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emy_Elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy_Elle/gifts).



> This is just a small thank you present for my Beta Rina for sticking with me and my stupid mistakes.
> 
> As it was a present for her, this was betaed by [thepsychicclam](http://thepsychicclam.tumblr.com/) and [ChOFee](http://chofee.tumblr.com/) <3

"Son, what is that?"

Stiles looks down at his hands. "Flowers, _duh_."

"I can see that. Why do you have flowers, son?"

"To give them to someone, obviously."

The look the Sheriff throws his son shows how much he's not impressed. "And what about the chocolate?"

"It's obviously for someone, too." Stiles squints his eyes, starting to judge his father's sanity.

"Whatever," the Sheriff sighs and waves a hand, "You'll be back later? I'm gonna head out in a bit, so I won't see you until tomorrow, I guess?"

Stiles nods and his dad refrains from hugging him, just to save the flowers from being crushed.

"Well then, have fun, wherever you plan to go."

Stiles grins and moves to the front door. "Love you, Dad. Take care!"

"You too."

Stiles puts the flowers and chocolate, real Belgian chocolate, on the passenger seat, and pulls out of the driveway towards the city. He still has to stop by Linda's bakery. She's nearly 70, but sells the most delicious pastries in Beacon Hills.

When he told Scott about his plan, he was laughed at over the phone for a good five minutes. If Scott wouldn't have been his best friend, he'd have hung up after a minute. It wasn't any better that he could hear Isaac and Allison laughing in the background, after Isaac had told Allison what he heard.

Just because they like to be assholes doesn't mean Stiles can't be nice. For once.

He parks in front of the bakery and walks into the shop to be greeted by the very sweet smell of fresh pastries. When he gets to the counter, Linda appears through the kitchen door.

"Stiles, you're on time."

Stiles blushes a bit. "I can be on time," he mumbles more to himself than to her.

She smiles and walks back into the kitchen, just to return a moment later with a big brown bag. She puts it on the counter and rings the stuff up. "That'll be $30, hun."

Stiles pulls out his wallet to pay and leaves her a tip. Because there hasn't been one time that her pastries didn't taste as if they'd come straight from heaven.

"I don't assume you are going to eat them alone, are you?"

Stiles laughs. "I'm a growing teenager, but even I can't eat this much. No matter how good your pastries taste, Linda."

The old woman nods in understanding. "Then I hope the person you share them with is going to like them."

Stiles' smile turns small and he looks down as he grips the bag. "I hope so."

"Good luck, Stiles."

The teen looks back up to her and smiles, says "Thanks" before he leaves again.

Ten minutes later he's in front of the loft. He really hopes that Peter isn't around. This might turn out embarrassing enough without Peter mocking him. He gets out and barely manages to take the flowers, chocolate and pastries in his arms while trying to lock the car door.

He turns around and takes a deep breath. He's gonna do this. He walks up the stairs and knocks at the door, and after a minute of waiting and still no answer, he knocks again.

"Please don't tell me he isn't in. That would be my luck."

Stiles tries the door and it's open. Then again, he doesn't remember the door ever being locked. He closes it behind him and walks further into the loft. "Derek?"

This time he hears noises. Oddly enough it sounds like animal paws walking, but that would be weird, because Derek didn't have a pet the last time Stiles was here.

He looks to the hole in the wall and sure enough, a black wolf is standing there and staring at him.

"Holy sh- Please tell me that's you, Derek."

The wolf stares at him before he walks closer.

Stiles knows that running would be a bad idea and his legs are kinda frozen to the ground as well. So he just watches the wolf come closer, until it's right in front of him. His snout nudges against Stiles' elbow, and Stiles really doesn't know what to do. Or what the wolf wants.

The wolf then walks over to the coffee table and looks from Stiles to the table and back again.

It takes a moment before Stiles understands, that he is supposed to put the stuff down.

_'That at least makes me 90% sure that this is Derek.'_

He follows the silent order and then looks at the wolf again.

The wolf walks over to the couch and jumps on it, turns around, and sits down. Stiles only hesitates a moment before he follows. The wolf huffs and promptly lies his front paws down across the Stiles' lap before he rests his head down on them.

"Huh." Stiles stares down at the wolf, lost at what to do.

After some minutes in silence, he lifts a hand and moves it to the wolf's head. He starts to slowly pet the fur on the wolf's back and listens for any aggressive reaction the wolf could make.

Stiles actually begins to enjoy the cuddling-petting-chilling they have going on and at some point he starts to sing one of the songs his mother used to sing to him when he woke up from a nightmare as a kid.

The wolf relaxes even more as they continue sitting there.

After about an hour, the wolf gets up and moves to the hole again. Stiles is left to stare after him and just hopes that Derek has decided it's time to turn back. After five minutes, Derek steps through the hole fully dressed.

The startling thing is the sheepish look on Derek's face.

Stiles doesn't want to start their conversation awkwardly when it might get worse, so he pats the couch next to him and says, "Now that we are all human and dressed, you can sit down and I can get what I came here to do over with."

Derek looks at him, then at the table with the stuff on it. He frowns but sits down next to Stiles anyway.

Stiles gets up from the couch to pick up the flowers; he shoves the chocolates and pastries bag on the table closer to the couch, so that he doesn't have to get up again. He walks back around and sits down next to Derek.

Derek watches the whole thing with interest and concern, but doesn't say anything.

Stiles takes another deep breath before he turns his body a bit to look at Derek.

"This is gonna be super embarrassing, I'm 100% sure now, but we're gonna do this."

Derek just lifts an eyebrow, so Stiles continues.

"Ok. So... ugh. I should have written something down first." His tongue darts out to wet his lips before he continues, "Um, okay. So all this stuff is just to thank you? I just... you went through a lot of stuff and had a lot of shit things happen to you, most of them weren't your fault, even though you'd like to convince yourself and others of the opposite."

Stiles pauses to check Derek's face for a reaction, but when he at least doesn't find anger or something similar, he continues. "You helped Scott even though you didn't have to and he was an asshole about it, constantly blaming you for stuff that wasn't your fault. I probably wasn't any better. And even though you are probably the grumpiest person I'll ever meet, you try to constantly help others. And you don't ask for anything in return. And more often than not, you were literally kicked in your ass when those people you've helped turned on you."

Stiles pauses to swallow and holds the flowers out to Derek. "So yeah, this is really not a joke. I just want to thank you for all of this. And maybe say sorry, that I've also been a dick more often than not."

Derek just blinks back at him with a blank face.

Stiles bites his lip but keeps his eyes on Derek's. "I guess you probably don't really like flowers, but I think the thought counts?" He rushes out and grabs for the chocolates. "There's also Belgian chocolate! And I brought pastries."

He shoves the chocolates at Derek, but because he doesn't take them, they fall into his lap. Stiles looks down into his own lap and starts to think that this was a really bad idea. Colossally bad idea. And maybe he should just get up and leave, Derek seems so shocked he probably won't even notice.

Just as he starts to plan how to make Derek forget this whole thing, Derek starts laughing.

Stiles looks up at him with big eyes. He has never seen Derek laugh; he barely sees the guy smile! After the surprise comes the pain though. Maybe it was a bad idea, but that doesn't mean Derek has to laugh at him.

To be honest that was the last thing he expected Derek to do.

He stands up and turns to get the hell out of there, but before he can, a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him back down onto the couch. He doesn't want to look at Derek, but the sudden silence makes him pull together the last bit of willpower he has. Then he turns back to face Derek.

The soft and fond smile that greets him surely isn't what he expected.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I appreciate it," he squeezes Stiles' wrist, "I appreciate this. Really."

Stiles looks skeptical, but Derek's smile looks honest. It's hard not to believe him. So he nods and looks down at where Derek still holds on to his wrist.

"Can I have some of the pastries? They smell good," Derek asks as he finally lets go of the Stiles' wrist.

Stiles looks back at Derek before he grabs the brown bag and empties everything on the coffee table. Derek looks over the assortment before he picks a white chocolate-blueberry cupcake. Stiles picks an apple pie piece and sits back on the couch to watch Derek eat. They probably should have gotten plates and forks and napkins, especially considering how Stiles tends to eat, but he doesn't want to break their silence now.

They continue eating, and when Derek finishes his cupcake, he takes one of the chocolate chip cookies Linda must have put in secretly, because Stiles didn't order them. Not that he minds, because Derek looks at the cookie as if it holds the answers to the universe. "Thank you. For this."

Stiles startles and sees the smirk on Derek's lips appear. He only nods and takes a cookie himself. After he finishes his cookie, he looks up to see Derek looking at him with a weird gleam in his eyes, so he asks, "What is it?"

"Mh. I just think we should continue cuddling."

Stiles sits shocked for a moment before he remembers the weird thing wolfy Derek did with him earlier. Not that he'd mind the cuddling or whatever it was, but it might turn into a pretty embarrassing situation very easily. Considering Derek's attractiveness and Stiles being a virgin teenager.

Derek rolls his eyes and literally jumps on Stiles, pushes his back onto the couch, and lies down on top of him in between Stiles' legs. "This is okay."

"Huh."

Derek snorts. "Let's start small."

"Start what?" Stiles asks with a shaking voice.

"Dating."

Stiles laughs and Derek leans up on his elbows to look at him. "I could swear I just heard you say we'd start dating."

"I did."

"Are you getting back at me for the flowers? This is really uncool, Sourwolf."

Derek glares at him, but Stiles doesn't give in. Because there is no way Derek wants to date him. No matter how much they get along compared to when they first met.

When Stiles doesn't say anything, Derek leans forward and presses the most gentle kiss to Stiles' lips. Derek pulls back to look at Stiles and watches him go from shocked to embarrassed in a few seconds.

"Oh my god."

"Derek is enough."

"Am I dreaming?"

"Just shocked. Let's get rid of that with some more cuddling," Derek rumbles and lays his head down on Stiles' chest.

"Are you secretly a cuddle bear?"

"No."

Stiles tries to keep a smile in, but considering that Derek can't see his face right now, it only works for a few seconds. He puts a hand on Derek's head and starts caressing him.

"I'm not a wolf."

"And still you like it."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"As my Sourwolf commands," Stiles answers, but continues petting Derek's head either way. The purring sound that follows is probably going to be one of Stiles' favorite sounds ever.


End file.
